


No Homo, Right?

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Series: Tumblr Birthday Prompts [7]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Nico isn't out to his dad yet, Romance, Secret Relationship, Students, dorky will, grocery store au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Students at a Grocery Store</p><p>“Nico?”</p><p>Nico nearly shoved Will to the ground and turned to his father. “Dad! Um. Hey! This is a friend. From school. Will Solace.”</p><p>Will smiled and reached out to shake his dad’s hand. “Yeah. I’m Nico’s friend. Nice to meet you, Mr di Angelo.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Homo, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a students at the grocery store AU based on a tumblr request. Hope you guys enjoy!

Nico walked down the aisle, dropping things into a cart as he crossed them off a list. His father had persuaded, more like forced, Nico to come with him and shop for groceries to spend some ‘father-son bonding time’. Though why his dad wanted to bond at a grocery shop, Nico had no idea. He didn’t exactly have a cheery relationship with his father. They were always at each other’s throats, arguing over the smallest things, mostly about Nico’s arrogant and sarcastic way of dealing with life.

Also, Nico was hella gay. He had a freaking boyfriend and he still hadn’t told his dad. But it wasn’t a conversation he was looking forward to having. Ever. He sighed before dropping another pack of cookies into the cart. His dad had gone over to the pasta section and Nico was trying to get his work done quickly so they could go home as soon as possible.

“Nico?” a familiar voice called him, “What are you doing here?”

Nico looked up from the shopping list to see Will, his boyfriend, standing at the end of the aisle, holding a basket full of goodies. Will grinned widely and started walking towards him. Nico swore under his breath and looked around, making sure his dad wasn’t anywhere in sight, only to be engulfed by Will’s arms.

“Get off, Solace.”

“I missed you,” Will sighed, burying his face in Nico’s hair.

Nico pushed him off with a glare. “We were together barely a few hours ago at school. And keep your sappiness to yourself for a while. My dad’s here somewhere.”

Will just shrugged with a smirk and leaned forward to give him a kiss anyways. Nico pulled back and whined, “Will!”

“Nico?”

Nico nearly shoved Will to the ground and turned to his father. “Dad! Um. Hey! This is a friend. From school. Will Solace.”

Will smiled and reached out to shake his dad’s hand. “Yeah. I’m Nico’s  _friend_. Nice to meet you, Mr di Angelo.”

Nico shot Will a death glare as Hades di Angelo took Will’s outstretched hand and gave it a firm shake. “Pleasure’s mine. Nico doesn’t usually enjoy introducing me to his friends. I’m glad to see that he’s socialising.”

“Really? He never stops working his mouth at school.”

“Shut up, Will,” Nico grumbled, elbowing Will in the ribs.

Will smiled sweetly at Nico. Then his eyes widened comically. “Oh my gosh! I almost forgot! Dude! You won’t believe what I saw over there! Come on!”

And with that, he dragged Nico to the corner of the store to an empty aisle. Nico looked at him amusedly. “Dude? Really?”

Will grinned, shrugging. “No homo, right?”

“Shut up, Solace,” Nico grumbled and pulled him down for a kiss.

Will hummed contentedly and kissed back but pulled back with a frown. “Your dad doesn’t seem too bad, you know.”

“You don’t know him enough, Will. Now shut up and kiss me.”

Will obliged and pushed Nico lightly against a shelf. But he pulled back again. “I’m just saying. I don’t think he’ll mind that we’re dating.”

 _“William,”_ Nico growled, “I think I’ll be the judge of that.”

“But-”

_“Will.”_

He pulled Will by the collar and kissed him more aggressively. And so they stayed there for a while, making out in a grocery store, interrupted from time to time only by Will’s dorky comments. Finally, after a few minutes, Nico decided it was time to get back to his dad to avoid suspicion.

He broke away from Will and whispered, “I have to go, Will. See you tomorrow.”

Will nodded breathlessly and gave Nico another chaste kiss before stepping back. “Bye, babe.”

Nico straightened his ruffled clothes, tried to pat down his hair and walked away, looking for his dad. Hades was waiting for him near the cash counter.

“What did that Will boy want to show you?” he asked as Nico approached.

“Nothing. Just some limited edition mythomagic card pack. He finds them cool too.”

His dad just nodded and they walked to the car in silence. Nico got in the passenger seat and strapped himself in. His dad got in and looked at him before asking, “So you and Will, huh?”

Nico just gaped at him. “What?”

“I’m not blind, Nico,” his dad smiled at him, “For the record, I think he’s not that bad.”

Nico gulped, trying to answer. “Um. Thanks I guess?”

His dad just nodded and started the car. They drove the rest of the way without talking. Nico didn’t know whether to be nervous or happy. So Will had been right, after all. His father apparently didn’t mind his dating guys.

“So have you guys done  _it_  yet?”

“ _Dad!_  We’re only 16!”

“But still. Do I need to give you the talk?”

_“Dad!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this! Nico's relationship with Hades gives me life! Please comment! Criticism appreciated!


End file.
